He might be the one
by Woodii-18
Summary: Naruto always wanted "the one" Has he found him... read and find out...it's so very lemony! Please review in the end! and i unfortunately I don't own Naru or Sasu...If i did i would hide them in my closet!


Naruto has been going to Konoha U. For about 3 years now and one of his main goals in college was to find "that one". You know the person that would complete you and share everything. The one you can see yourself living for the rest of your life on the country side. Unfortunately for him he hasn't found them. Now he wasn't being picky about it. He went both ways…but now he was so desperate that he was checking dating services.

As he was about to log on to he heard a knock on his apartment door. He slowly got up and went to his door but he was in a no mood for visitors. When he opened the door the person's back was facing him as if they were to walk away.

"Yes…" Naruto said then the person turn around and he was met with the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. Beautiful black hair, dark pair of onyx eyes, the guy was wearing a black wife beater with low riding cargo pants with some vans. And then the dark angel spoke.

"Hi, my name is Sasuke Uchiha I'm your new neighbor" and he extended his hand…his big strong perfect hands.

After it seem like forever of waiting Naruto finally said "Uhm… Uzumaki Naruto…Hi"

"I just finished moving and I wanted to meet my next door neighbor… so how are you?"

"I'm fine… thank you for asking you?"

"To tell you the truth I am tired as hell and bored as hell... I just moved here and I don't know anybody!"

"Yeah…it was the same for me too when I first moved here except I was living in a dorm at first not here…. Oh… Duh Where are my manners would you like to come in?"

"Sure"

They both walked inside Naruto house and Sasuke was taking a look around… Naruto's apartment was nicely decorated and he had the most wonderful kitchen…it was bloody amazing…

"So do you go to K.U?" Sasuke said

"Yeah I do…Culinary Major…as you can see from my very elaborate and spacious kitchen…" He laughed

"Cool so do I major in business… This your first year"

"First year… Hell no…This is my last year … What made you say that?"

"I don't know you looked kind of short and look like you just got out of high school"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Naruto Screech

"Fuck that was my ear dobe"

"Look teme just because you misjudged does mean you can call me an idiot...in fact you're the idiot… you know what GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE"

"Look I'm sorry Ok…. I really am...I didn't mean to call you that"

"Whatever…"

"Do I still have to leave?"

"No I guess you can stay"

"Thanks cutie"  
>"eh… What did you just call me?"<p>

"Cutie?"

"What makes you think I'm gay?"

"The way you were eyeing me up and down when you opened the door and don't worry as you can see I find you quite attractive as well… I've never seen anyone with such wonderful and mesmerizing blue eyes before…" Sasuke said as he walks towards Naruto and trapping him against the wall. He put both hands around Naruto closing his escape route.

He whispered "you have such bright blond hair… I wonder if everything is blond on your body" he said as he looked down to Naruto's crotch. And he continued "you have such pretty pink lips and how wonder how it feel kissing them…having my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours"

By that time Naruto was panting he was as red as a ripe tomato. He tried to look away from Sasuke but Sasuke kept turning his face back towards him.

"Tell me Naruto… Do you want to have sex with me? Uh…Do you want me to flip you around and ram my cock and your tight ass? If I did that would you beg for more...?"

That's when Naruto got angry… "What the fuck Teme? You come in my house and harass me like this. I should fucking call the cops on you…I don't care how hot you are you have no right to do something like that" as he walking he managed to get free of Sasuke and was pushing him out of the door.

When the door closed on his face Sasuke was dumbfounded. No one ever turn him down… Especially when He used his sexy voice…But then a smile came on his face Naruto turned him down meaning he was going to have friend… Did he want to be friends with a cute and sexy blonde like Naruto…Of course not his mind told him… He wanted him as a boyfriend… Never know he might even be the one!

The next day Sasuke woke up and before going to school he slid his phone number under Naruto's door along with a note apologizing for his behavior saying he was sorry. He knew Naruto had forgiving him later when he was in his last class and received a text saying…

**You forgiven but you still an asshole**

Sasuke text back… _** And I love you too Naru… **_

**Baka…: P**

_**Aw…that hurts me Naru…why don't you love me? Why can't you accept my love for you?**_

**Because you don't mean it**

_**Do you want to show how I much I love you?**_

**Shut up teme with the I love you shit… god why am I friends with you?**

_**Because I am sexy! *grins***_

**Yeah that must be it * note the sarcasm***

_**You don't find me sexy Naru?**_

**Nah...I've seen better**

_**Ouch…NARU THAT HURTS**_

**Stop yelling!**

_**How can you when I find out my best friend don't find me sexy?**_

**I'm your bestie?**

_**You the only talk to so yeah!**_

**Thanks **

_**Welcome….I'm bored do you want to sext?**_

**Hell no such a perv**

_**?**_

**You can go ahead but I'm not answering.**

_**Ok…**_

**Pervert…: P**

_**I'm horny… I'm sitting in class rubbing my crotch thinking about you. I can feel my dick getting harder and harder as I think about you some more. How do you feel Naru?**_

**I told you I'm not doing this**

_**I guess I'll keep talking till you do… I want to feel myself inside you… I want to feel my cock inside you tight hole... squeezing me… You know what to do if you want me to stop…**_

**I can feel your cock in my ass and god does feel it good? Your cock is filling me up and I feel so full…god I think I'm going to cum...**

_**Nooo baby you don't cum till I tell you to...this feel way too fucking good… tell me Naru can you feel me thrusting in and out of you… do you like?**_

**Yes Fuck I can...shit….Sasu let me cum…pumping my cock is making me come faster...**

_**All right let it out….let it all out…**_

**Sasu…**

_**Naru…**_

And that was when the texting stop…

Later on Naruto walk to his apartment thinking about what happened between him and Sasuke today…part of him enjoyed...but the other part was scared… He could tell that Sasuke wanted a relationship with him but he did not want to be based on just sex…he wanted the one...not just another one. While deep in thought he heard is phone ring…looking at the caller I.D he saw the name Pervert flash on his screen.

"Hello"

"Hey baby how was your day?"

"It was fine"

"Mine was fun…"

"I bet it was… Why did you call?"

"I need a favor…you see my water got shut off and I can't take a shower…do you mind if I use yours"

With a sigh Naruto Replied "I guess so"

"Thanks now can you open the door…I'm kind of half naked"

"What?" As Naruto opened the door he was met with a very sexy Sasuke with wrapped around his waist… To say that Sasuke was hot would be an understatement… The man had the body of a God. He had the sexiest washboard abs and he had that V that made you think of all the sinful things he was hiding under that towel…

"You just knew I was going to let you use my shower huh?"

"Hn...I took a wild guess" He said as he pushed past Naruto. "Uhm Where's your shower" Sasuke asked

"It's the blue door down the hall"

"Thanks"  
>After what seem like forever Sasuke emerged from the bathroom very wet…Every part of his body was covered in droplets of water that Naruto just wanted to lick off.<p>

"Like what you see Dobe?"

"D...d…don't call me that!"

"Why are you stuttering? I thought you said I wasn't sexy"

"I lied" Naruto blushed

Sasuke Walked up to him and whispered "I want you Naru… I wanted you ever since I saw you that day in the elevator with nothing but your swim trunks on… the only thing that was stopping me from jumping you was the fact that I was carrying a heavy ass box and that pink haired friend of yours"

Then he kissed him… it was just a chaste kiss at first…but then it turned passionate the moment Naruto kissed back….Sasuke was nipping away at Naruto bottom lip then Naruto stuck out his tongue and had it down Sasuke's throat. To say that Sasuke's was shocked would be an understatement but hell he loved it… Since they were in Naruto's room He pushed Naruto on the bed and took off Naruto's close in one swift motion. Then He lazily dropped his towel on the floor. Naruto eyed Sasuke up and down and when his eyes fell on Sasuke's Cock all he could say was "Holy Shit… I think I'm in love with your Cock…It's so fucking big" Then Naruto crawled towards where Sasuke was standing on the bed ad He grabbed his cock. He felt it, Smell it, and to say it smelled like Sasuke all manly… Then Naruto tongue darted out and licked Sasuke Cock…Sasuke Sucked in a breath and looked down at Naruto he said " Suck My cock Naru…you know you want to…"

Naruto responded "Fuck yeah I do" Then He put it in his mouth and started sucking away. He massaged Sasuke cock with his tongue then licked the slit and hum around Sasuke Cock…By then Sasuke had a fistful of Naruto's hair and I was wondering why the fuck Hadn't he met Naruto earlier in his life. Sasuke thought that Naruto's mouth was Heaven, he knew the right thing to do…and oooh god he was about to cum.

"Naruto S…s…stop…"

Naruto let go of Sasuke with a large pop and He said "Ok…but we have to tried that again later and this time I want to taste your cum…I want it running down my throat" He chuckled

" Fuck Naruto, you have such a dirty pretty mouth, Maybe next time we can out it to better use but for now… My cock is screaming to be inside your tight hole"

Then Naruto turn around and went on all four. Sasuke flipped him and said " Doggy style is for one night stand…and Baby this is going to last a long time if I have anything to say about it… also I'm the only allowed to touch you"

"Yes sir…Now How about you make me scream your name"

Sasuke Lean towards Naruto and Started to lick, nip, nibble on Naruto body…. He licked and sucked on both of Naruto's nipple…And the sound coming out of Naruto were nothing but erotic…Sasuke was getting more turned on and he needed to get inside Naruto NOW….

"Naruto…Lube"

Naruto reached under the pillow and gave it to him. "Why is it under your pillow?" Sasuke asked…

"I was jacking off to you last night" Naruto Smiled Sexily

"Yum…Now I'm not getting you ready…Because if I don't get inside you right now… I might get a case of terrible blue balls."

"That's Ok I love it rough"

While he was saying that Sasuke had already lubed up his cock and was getting ready to penetrate Him. He looked at Naruto for Confirmation and he saw his answer…He pushed in until he was balls deep inside Naruto Tight Hole. Naruto sucked in a deep breath then he let it out when he felt that Sasuke started to move. Sasuke was controlling his urge to put Naruto's leg over his shoulder and start to fuck Naruto into the mattress… But he controlled that urge and took his time to hear Naruto's moan…But after about 5 minutes of Naruto's noise…His control flew out the window and went bye!

He looked at Naruto and Naruto knew what he was saying… Next thing Naruto knew His leg was being flung on Sasuke's shoulder and he was being fucked mercilessly onto his mattress…

"Shit Naru…you so fucking tight…Next time I promise I have to taste you tight hole before fucking it…"

Sasuke started to move faster… Naruto felt he was coming so fisted his cock and started pump it…Sasuke slapped his hand away and started to pump Naruto Himself.

Sasuke was going at the speed as his thrust…

"S…ss…ssshit Sasuke I'm gonna cum"

"Cum for me baby…Come on"

Naruto came with a loud yelled of Sasuke's name…then he kept saying like mantra...with a few more thrust Sasuke came after him….

"Sasuke your water is fine isn't it...?"

"Yep" and he laughed...then he kissed Naruto on the lips…

But before drifting off to sleep they both thought "He maybe the one"


End file.
